kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Simon Says!!!
"Let's Play Simon !!!" is the 10th episode of the first season of Kaeloo, and of the series overall. Synopsis Kaeloo decides to play Simon Says with her friends to get them to clean up a huge mess they made, but things turn chaotic when Mr. Cat decides to play Simon. Plot Kaeloo is greeting several random objects around Smileyland, and it takes her the whole day to greet everything. She finds Mr. Cat about to enter one of his cat flaps, and she greets him as well. He gets annoyed and points out that it is night-time before slamming the flap shut, and she realizes that he is right, so she goes around saying good night to all the objects. The next day, Quack Quack, Stumpy and Mr. Cat are sitting on the couch. Stumpy is playing on his console and the other two are watching TV, and next to them is a pile of empty yogurt containers, chip packets and soda cans, which keeps getting bigger and bigger as they eat more and more snacks. Kaeloo walks by and is horrified to see the mess, and she scolds them for it, but they ignore her. Kaeloo resorts to using her tongue to snatch Stumpy's console and then unplugging the TV, and everybody else gets irritated. Stumpy crawls on the ground, weakly saying "My console... my console...", and Kaeloo says they will play a game of Simon Says. Mr. Cat thinks she is going to try and trick them. Stumpy begs for his console, and Kaeloo says she will give it back if he plays the game with her. As Kaeloo keeps pronouncing the game's name as "Thimon Thayth", Mr. Cat makes fun of her lisp, which annoys her, but she manages to keep herself from losing her temper. She explains the game to the others: if she says "Simon says", they have to do what she says. Stumpy finds this confusing, asking whether they should obey Kaeloo, "Simon", or "Thimon", and Mr. Cat asks why the name is Simon and not something else like Kevin or Randy. Kaeloo explains to them that that is what the game is called, and she starts the game. She tells them to clean up their mess, and Mr. Cat calmly lazes around on the sofa while Stumpy and Quack Quack clean up the mess. They end by throwing the sofa, along with Mr. Cat, into the dumpster, and Kaeloo commends them on their work and tells them they can go do whatever they want. Stumpy demands that she give him back his console, and she laughs and reminds him that he didn't say "Simon says". He gets annoyed and yells "Simon says give me back my console!", and she obliges. Mr. Cat asks if he can try to play, and she agrees. He then demands that she give him 100 dollars. She hands him her piggy bank, and she desperately tries to convince him to give her money back since there's an economic crisis going on, but he ignores her and takes all of it. Then, Mr. Cat goes up to Stumpy and orders him to give him his console. Stumpy hides the console in his mouth, but Mr. Cat sees it and takes it anyway. Finally, Mr. Cat goes up to Quack Quack and commands him to remove his underwear. Quack Quack is forced to obey, and it turns out that Quack Quack is wearing a diaper underneath. Mr. Cat starts laughing at Quack Quack, and Kaeloo gets angry and transforms. Mr. Cat reminds her that she never said "Simon says", but she tells him to "call her Simon". Later, Stumpy and Quack Quack are sitting on the couch watching TV and creating another huge mess while Bad Kaeloo chases Mr. Cat around as the former laughs and the latter screams. Stumpy yells at them to shut up, since he can't hear the TV at all. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Mr. Cat * Quack Quack Mentioned Characters * Stumpy's sister Trivia * In the English version of this episode, at the beginning, Kaeloo says "Good day" and "Good night", but in the French dub she says "bonjour" (good day) and "bonsoir" (good evening). * In the French dub, instead of asking for 100 dollars, Mr. Cat asks Kaeloo to give him all the money she has. * First appearance of the chips, the chips bag, the soda can, the TV, the undewear-like diaper, the euro banknote pile, the watch, the thrash bag, the road, the sun sign, the electric file, the gray dumpster and the piggy bank. Continuity * This is the last episode in the English dub where Kaeloo is referred to as a male. All episodes after this which were dubbed in English refer to her as female. * This is the first episode to mention Smileyland's ongoing economic crisis. Goofs * A dub-induced one: In the English dub of the episode, Mr. Cat tells Kaeloo to give him 100 dollars (he asked for euros in the original French dub). A later scene reveals that Kaeloo actually gave him euros. * When Stumpy and Quack Quack are watching TV at the end of the episode, their eyebrows disappear. Gallery The gallery for "Let's Play Simon Says!!!" can be found here. Languages:[https://kaeloo.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Si_on_jouait_à_Jacques_a_Dit'Français'] Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 1 Episodes